


Mirrored Desire

by redxcranberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxcranberry/pseuds/redxcranberry
Summary: “You want towhat?”“I want to fuck you in front of the mirror,” Sylvain repeats. He pushes out his lower lip, petulant, and looks up at Felix through his long, ginger lashes in his best approximation of a puppy dog face. “Please?”Felix folds his arms across his chest, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his husband. After several years of marriage, he really shouldn’t be surprised whenever Sylvain proposes novel ideas to spice up their already very active sex life. But this is certainly a new one. “Why would you possibly want to do that?”“You look so pretty when you’re getting railed, babe,” Sylvain says with the utmost sincerity, “and it’s a shame you can’t see yourself to appreciate it like I can.” He tilts his head in the direction of the mirror then gives Felix a sly wink. “This’ll solve the problem.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	Mirrored Desire

“You want to _what_?”

“I want to fuck you in front of the mirror,” Sylvain repeats. He pushes out his lower lip, petulant, and looks up at Felix through his long, ginger lashes in his best approximation of a puppy dog face. “Please?”

Felix folds his arms across his chest, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his husband. After several years of marriage, he really shouldn’t be surprised whenever Sylvain proposes novel ideas to spice up their already very active sex life. But this is certainly a new one. “Why would you possibly want to do that?”

“You look so pretty when you’re getting railed, babe,” Sylvain says with the utmost sincerity, “and it’s a shame you can’t see yourself to appreciate it like I can.” He tilts his head in the direction of the mirror then gives Felix a sly wink. “This’ll solve the problem.”

The mirror is leaning against the far wall of their master suite, the pearly sheen of its reflective surface shining like quicksilver in the soft candlelight. It’s ornate and expertly crafted, with leafy vines clambering up its sides and delicate, blooming roses carefully carved into its wooden frame, while the edges of its setting are coated in a shimmering layer of the finest and most exquisite gold leaf to be found in Fódlan. It’s the sort of thing that should be displayed in a grand foyer or a fancy sitting room to be gazed into and appreciated by noble guests, not haphazardly propped up against the wall of the new Margrave’s quarters. Another treasured, priceless work of art from the storied antique vaults of the Gautier estate, no doubt – one that Sylvain is most definitely not planning on using for its intended purpose.

Felix glances into the mirror to find himself face-to-face with his reflection, his cheeks already beginning to turn an alarming shade of vermillion at Sylvain’s proposition. Sylvain is staring at him, too, the mirror image of his umber irises overflowing with desire in a way that makes the blood pumping through Felix’s veins rush south and the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention.

How could he possibly resist when Sylvain looks at him like _that_?

“Fine.”

No sooner are the words out of Felix’s mouth than Sylvain strides across the room and places his hands tight on either side of Felix’s slender waist, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. He quickly maneuvers Felix into place against the large writing desk in front of the mirror, carelessly shoving a pile of paperwork and a few discarded quills off the desk in his haste. Felix briefly wonders what important Kingdom documents are now fanned out across their bedroom floor, but his thoughts scatter like dust in the wind when Sylvain roughly bends him over the desk and reaches around to palm at Felix’s half-hard cock through his pants.

“ _Fuck_ , Sylvain,” Felix gasps, already feeling a bit lightheaded as Sylvain begins to pull insistently at his clothing. “Couldn’t wait a second longer, could you?”

“No,” Sylvain answers honestly, his voice low and laden with lust. “You know me too well.”

Sylvain leans over Felix to nibble at the lobes of his ears. His dexterous fingers make quick work of the buttons of Felix’s shirt, then he moves on to his pants and signature thigh-high boots. After the last clasp is unfastened, Sylvain tosses the garments halfway across the room in his fervor as he himself begins to disrobe.

Once they’re both bare, Sylvain gives Felix’s shoulder a quick kiss before reaching down to procure a bottle of oil stashed away in the back of the desk’s bottom drawer. Soon enough, Felix is letting out barely audible sighs as Sylvain’s slick fingers play around his entrance before softly but insistently sliding inside one by one.

Felix muffles a moan by biting down on his own hand as the rhythmic curling of Sylvain’s digits pushes him embarrassingly close to the edge. He grits his teeth, attempting to ride out the torrent of desire rising in the pit of his stomach. He’s sure Sylvain is enjoying this – he’s always delighted in just how good he is at taking Felix apart piece by piece. Right when Felix is near certain he can’t take being tormented any longer, Sylvain pulls his fingers out with a soft groan and an obscene noise. Felix clenches down around nothing, gasping at the sudden emptiness.

“Ready for me, Fe?”

Desperate for relief, Felix nods and arches his back in response. He braces his arms against the desk as he feels Sylvain line himself up behind him, the head of his weeping cock slipping between Felix’s taut legs before teasing insistently at his entrance. But nothing can quite prepare him for the delicious way Sylvain pushes into him all the way to the hilt, all at once.

Felix doesn’t know the last time he felt this incredible, if he’s _ever_ felt this inundated with pleasure. Sylvain emphasizes his initial thrust with a breathy _fuck, Felix_ before slowly pulling out and burying himself inside again and again. Felix closes his eyes, overwhelmed in every way. He tries not to collapse completely by propping himself up by his elbows as Sylvain drives deeper into him still.

“Look at you,” Sylvain grunts. He anchors his hands on either side of Felix’s thighs, snapping Felix’s hips back to meet a series of increasingly rapid thrusts. “So pretty for me, Fe.”

“Ngh…” Felix lets his head hang down towards his chest, already feeling everything a bit too much.

Sylvain reaches around to grasp Felix’s chin and tilt it upwards. “I said,” Sylvain says forcefully, emphasizing the demand with another sharp roll of his hips, “ _look_.” He steadies Felix’s head perfectly in place, pointing straight ahead.

Felix whines and strains against Sylvain’s hold, but his grip is firm and unyielding. He takes a shaky breath in a desperate attempt to steady himself, then slowly opens his eyes to stare into the mirror before him.

He looks absolutely _wrecked_. 

Felix’s face is more flushed than he’d ever imagined to be possible, its rosy tint clearly evident even in the low light of the darkened room. His body is shaking with want, his mouth is hanging wide open in a shallow pant, and his hands are gripping the edge of the desk so tightly that the pads of his fingers are turning white. On top of all that, he’s more than a little surprised to see tears rolling down his cheeks, his glassy eyes unfocused and bleary.

Then there’s Sylvain. He’s leaning above Felix with his body flush against his back, his freckled chest pressing insistently against Felix’s own alabaster skin. Sylvain slows his thrusts to meet Felix’s gaze in the mirror, and the glint of his copper eyes reflecting the glow of the candle’s dancing flame sends shivers down Felix’s curved spine.

Felix whines helplessly in Sylvain’s grip. It shouldn’t make him feel this way, but seeing himself reduced to a trembling, needy mess only makes him want _more_. He lets out another high pitched moan, this time on purpose.

“That’s it, Fe,” Sylvain grunts, burying his face in the crook of Felix’s muscled shoulder. He takes a deep, shaky breath as if trying to get drunk off of Felix’s scent alone, then slowly exhales hot condensation onto the back of Felix’s neck. “You’re beautiful, kitten.”

Felix’s cheeks flare crimson at the praise. The small part of him that hasn’t utterly succumbed to his own growing desire wants to make a sarcastic remark in protest of the pet name. But the last vestige of Felix’s pride slips from his grasp when Sylvain raises a hand to twist his fingers through Felix’s disheveled bun and firmly pulls his head back, bearing down on Felix once more.

“Ah _– fuck!”_ Felix curses, letting himself go limp in Sylvain’s embrace.

 _You’re so easy for me, Fe_ , Sylvain whispers into Felix’s ear, his voice low and throaty with pleasure. _Taking me so well._

Felix tries to process Sylvain’s words and come up with a coherent response, but the only answer he can provide is a breathy sigh. _Yes,_ Felix thinks, delirious with desire, _yes, I am._

Sylvain plants light kisses up and down the ivory column of Felix’s exposed neck, biting here and there to draw small gasps and pitiful moans from Felix’s gaping mouth. Fragments and half sentences of _don’t stop_ and _more_ and _harder_ spill from Felix’s lips as he fully submits, allowing Sylvain take to him all for his own.

 _Such a good boy,_ Sylvain coos. He looses his grip from Felix’s hair and reaches around to grasp him firmly around the base of his cock.

He’s isn’t going to last much longer – not when Sylvain’s broad torso is looming over him and his hand is stroking his length at an unrelenting pace.

“Sylvain, please, _Sylvain_!” Felix isn’t even sure what he’s pleading for. All he knows is that the hunger in the pit of his stomach is threatening to boil over, rising in pulsating waves as Sylvain pounds into him from behind. The feeling crescendos to a near unbearable level as Felix stares intently into the mirror. He can’t take his eyes off of their reflections, the mirror image of the act displayed back to him in all its debauched glory. Then he makes eye contact with Sylvain, and it’s enough to push Felix over the edge, _hard_. 

Felix lets out a needy wail as Sylvain spills inside him, his own body responding in kind as he shoots his release all Sylvain’s hand. He slumps onto the desk and Sylvain follows his lead, both thoroughly fucked out.

After a few minutes of attempting to clean up the mess they've made, Sylvain draws a bath while Felix catches his breath. Hot steam floats towards the ceiling in tight little spirals as they settle into the tub together, Felix’s back nestled close against Sylvain’s chest. Exhausted, Felix exhales in satisfaction and lets his eyelids flutter shut as he sinks deeper into the tub.

Sylvain hums as he gently cards his fingers through Felix’s inky locks. “I meant it, you know.”

Felix opens his eyes, tilting his head back to look at Sylvain. “Meant what?”

“That you’re beautiful.”

Felix gives Sylvain a content smile. He’s normally not the romantic type, but he can allow himself to be a little sappy while both of them are still coming down from their post-coital high. He takes hold of Sylvain’s fingers and intertwines them with his own. “You’re beautiful too, you know.”

Sylvain beams at him then laughs and pulls Felix closer, giving him a quick kiss on the temple in the process. They lean back into the heated water together, letting it seep into their weary bones and envelop them in its warm, soothing embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Later on, Sylvain moves the mirror to a more permanent position on the wall next to their bed (for aesthetic purposes only, of course). Felix pretends to protest, but he secretly doesn't mind in the slightest. :)
> 
> Twitter: [@redxcranberry](https://twitter.com/redxcranberry)


End file.
